rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Magician's Stage
Main Article: A Disappearance Trick Expedition 'Required' 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 1 - Magic Screen Dragon Rewards Items to Get Quests An Immaterial Assistant Melissa: Apparently, Illusionist Tosko, arranging his famous performances, was assisted by poltergeists. One of them managed to carry away his secret records before we could find them. You have to eliminate the poltergeist to read the secret diary. * Chase away any poltergeist from the Magician's Stage. Melissa: While you were dealing with the poltergeist, I was able to read Tosko's notes. In his notebook, I found some glued sheets filled in with Professor Bellows' handwriting. Now it is clear what has caused the sudden success of a mediocre magician! Broken Props Butler Alfred: Tosko's performance is about to begin. He will disappear startling the audience. And he will soon appear in the past startling the ancient people. And then he will be startled himself finding the surprise prepared by us. We will do his assistant's work ahead of them. But a little bit in a wrong way... * Get 3 Order of Light from Mr. D'Arc * Get 3 Order of Darkness from Mr. D'Arc * Assemble the Broken Props Butler Alfred: The past is awaiting Mr. Tosko. He thinks that he has calculated everything. he considers himself a genius magician. But the props make the magician. And we have worked on them! Wiping Out the Tracks Butler Alfred: Illusionist Tosko, going back in time right from the stage, has left here a poltergeist so that it could destroy all the traces of his tricks. We cannot let it do this! Banish the poltergeist from the stage until it has caused trouble! * Chase away any poltergeist from the Magician's Stage Butler Alfred: Have you managed to get rid of the poltergeist? That's good. Now we have a chance to bring back all the people who disappeared during Illusionist Tosko's show. Suitcase of Transformations ++++++++++++++ Must Chase Poltergeist prior to assembling item +++++++++++ Trying to Get Back Butler Alfred: And here is the news about our rascal Tosko! It seems that he didn't succeed in becoming a deity in the distant past. Now he is trying to return home. He has sent a poltergeist so that it brings him some equipment. Stop it! * Chase away any poltergeist from the Magician's Stage Butler Alfred: Tosko has failed to change the past. He thought that he would become the deity of primitive peoples. But now he is capable of nothing. And even the final obedient poltergeist no longer serves the luckless deceiver! A New Beginning Melissa: Mr. D'Arc's show will soon take place. He will return his sister showing it as an amazing trick. The audience will be thrilled! Help the magician start a new life, and let's finally get back to the search for Professor Bellows. * Get 3 Endless Rope from Mr. D'Arc * Get 3 Magic Glove from Mr. D'Arc * Assemble the Suitcase of Transformations Butler Alfred: And that is all! Tosko is punished, Mr. D'Arc has fulfilled his dream, and his sister will finally return home. And this is just the beginning! Well, we have other things to do. It's time to recall them. Get the reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click on "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time! You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure to check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.